Twenty Three Pages
by theonewithoutaclue
Summary: Robin Lives above the bookshop he owns on the corner of a street in the type of town everyone passes through but hardly anyone stops at. Regina works undercover, her newest case bringing her to the town which is so different to her previous home in New York. But Regina loves to read and her daily visits to the bookshop have Robin intrigued and drawn to this beautiful stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Robin hit snooze on his alarm for the third time, desperate to cling onto the last blissful moments of sleep before he really needed to open the shop. That's one of the perks of living above your work: it's almost impossible to be late. At 7:30 he finally dragged himself out of bed (the faint pulsing in his head a lot less prominent than he probably deserved), shuffled into the kitchen and slotted two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Ah, he lives!" Killian was already sat at the table, coffee mug held in hand, a smirk on his face. "I must say, mate, I'm surprised to see you awake at all."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Robin tried to play his late night (or more correctly, early morning) return down with no luck. He turned to the fridge, grabbing the jam from the shelf as Killian laughed and took another swig of his coffee, lifting his other hand in mock innocence.

"Look, I don't care what time you come home at-"

"Killian?" Both heads swung round to the opening between the rooms, Killian's eyes going slightly wide as he flicked his gaze to Robin. He stared back, brows knitting together in the middle, questioning the unfamiliar voice.

"Forgot to say, Emma's here." Killian looked down at the floor for a second, a sheepish grin turning the corners of his mouth up. The question who's Emma began to form on Robin's lips, but she'd already walked into the room, her long blonde hair falling in waves around her face, eye make up slightly smudged from the night before. She was in one of Killian's tee shirts and a pair of his sweat pants, seemingly unfazed, but not unaware, of Robin's presence.

"Hey," she walked towards him and held out her hand. "You must be Robin. I'm Emma." Robin shook her hand and nodded, knowing that his roommate must have told her about him.

"My reputation precedes me." He smiled warmly at her, pushing the nagging thump at the base of his skull to the back of his mind.

They exchanged polite conversation, and Robin found out that they had in fact been seeing each other longer than a night. He made a mental note to grill his friend about it later but headed downstairs to the shop front and switched the closed sign to open.

Regina woke to the buzz of her alarm, unsure of whether she'd actually been to sleep, or had just been dozing all night. She sipped her coffee at the kitchen counter, waiting for her toast to pop up, and stared into the open room. Boxes still lined the edges half unpacked, the handwritten sharpie labels harder to make out in the dim light.

By the time she'd got ready, it was just after eight, giving her time to look around before she had to be at the office. A new town with new people was just what she needed. She slipped on her boots and grey coat, which was the only one she owned light enough for this weather, and headed out of the apartment.

Each road seemed distinct, the buildings all framed with painted wood and the ground covered in concrete tiles which produced a soft _clop_ with every step. She turned down the next street and sighed happily, spotting a coffee shop with a handwritten chalkboard sign sat outside. Perfect.

The familiar smell of coffee beans followed her out of the door as she emerged back onto the street, paper cup in hand. She halted in her tracks, cup half way to her mouth, seeing for the first time the bookshop. It's sign was brown and wooden, ornate gold lettering spelling out the words 'Twenty Three Pages'.

Regina crossed the road, pushed the door open to the shop and heard the bell jingle above the door. It was beautiful. Every wall was covered by books, too many crammed onto the same shelf. She moved further into the store and ran her finger along some of the spines, looking over the newer books which sat on round tables in the centre of the room.

In the corner were two large, worn, brown leather armchairs with a table in between. Regina thought she'd hit the jackpot being relocated round the corner from this place, but she was pulled from her thoughts with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hi."

She turned round and saw the smiling man, his blondish-brown hair flopping slightly, a matching colour to the stubble across his jaw.

"Do I know you?" Regina didn't mean to sound rude, she just wasn't much a of a people person. Especially when she didn't know said person. The man chuckled lightly before he spoke, unperturbed by her sharp tone.

"The thing about living in a small town is you tend to know everyone. Given that I've not seen you around before, I'd bet you've just recently moved in." Regina listened and quirked her eyebrow, smirking despite herself. "I'm Robin Locksley." He held his hand out and she shook it, his palm warm against hers.

"Regina Mills. And you'd be right, I moved in yesterday." She eyed him up and down before continuing. "You work here?"

"Yes. I own the shop, actually."

"You _own_ this place?" She was 24 and he couldn't have been more than two years older than her. Not many people in their mid-twenties can say they own a bookshop. "I'm impressed. It's beautiful."

"I took it over after my father...passed." A sadness clouded his features for a moment but he quickly recovered, his eyes almost twinkling at her. _Twinkling? Pull yourself together, Mills_.

"It was years ago." He assured her.

"Doesn't mean it stops hurting."

They both looked at each other for a second, an understanding passing between them. Regina sucked in a breath and smiled, confused and trying to brush over the vulnerability of her previous statement. She didn't even know this man, why was she about to share her life story? Robin cottoned on and changed the subject.

"Well, I'll let you get on, Regina. Give me a shout if you need anything." He smiled, his eyes dancing as he gazed at her. Regina chuckled, thanking him before turning back to the shelves.

Robin returned to his seat behind the counter, opening the order forms on his laptop. He heard footsteps descending the stairs from his apartment, Emma appearing seconds later next to him offering him another cup of coffee.

"Emma Swan."

Robin looked up, yet again confused by what was happening. Regina stood with her arms folded over her chest and a smile playing on her lips. Emma let out a small laugh and ran over, hugging the other woman in a tight squeeze. He stared at the two as they exchanged _I missed you_ 's and _how have you been_ 's.

"Did I miss something?" Killian had at some point followed Emma downstairs and started leaning on the counter.

"I really wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the hair that caught her eye. No one else she knew had hair which fell so elegantly even after what had clearly been a long night if her make-up was anything to go off. They'd taken up residence in the two armchairs she'd spotted when she entered the shop. Emma had introduced her to Killian who Regina quickly picked up on being definitely Emma's type – she had a thing for men in leather jackets – and they'd begun their catch up with wide smiles.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, thumbing the rim of her coffee mug absently, beaming at the woman she hadn't seen in years.

"Uhm...work." Regina's hesitation made Emma sigh and look down for a fraction of a second.

She flicked her gaze back to Regina's, lowering her voice before she asked "New case?" Regina nodded and looked across at the two men standing behind the counter. They seemed engrossed in whatever was on the computer screen.

"Is Daniel with you?"

The vice that Regina so often found herself trapped in had once again sunk its metal claws into her skin. It was like a boa constrictor, tightening each time she tried to take a breath, until there was no breath left to take. She closed her eyes, the pain less fresh now but still bubbling just below the surface, threatening to choke her from the inside out.

"No," it was a small sound, barely passing through her lips as her eyes glossed over with tears unshed. "He...didn't make it through the last case. In New York."

Emma took a deep breath and reached for Regina's hand, squeezing her fingers. "I'm so sorry. You should have called, Regina, I would have been right there."

"I know. That's why I didn't." Emma tried to speak but Regina continued. "You were in the middle of your own case; I didn't want to pull you away from that."

"You're my friend and you needed me, any case could have waited."

"It's fine. It was three years ago now."

Before Emma could push the topic, Killian appeared and leant down to press a kiss to her cheek. "I'm off to work, love, I'll call you later."

Killian walked away and Regina slipped her coat back on, telling Emma that she needed to get going too. Emma nodded and pulled Regina into another hug. "Call me? Or text me. Just keep in contact, okay?" They began to walk out of the shop together, Regina assuring that she would, when she heard Robin speak from behind them.

"I hope to see you again, Regina." He said, a slight hint of a question in his tone. She turned and smiled, unable to repress the swell of warmth building in her stomach.

"You will."

 **.''.**

The women parted ways outside the shop and Regina walked the ten minutes to her new office. As she approached the tall building, glass panels reflecting the sun, she felt like a knot had tied itself in her stomach. It was so similar to the New York building. So similar that she actually stood still, frozen to the spot as memories of her and Daniel flooded her mind. The first time he'd kissed her was outside that office and the thought had a sad smile curving her plum coloured lips. She blinked hard, snapping herself out of her nostalgic trance, and stepped through the automatic frosted glass doors.

There was a man behind the desk, his crisp white shirt topped with a thin black tie and matching suit jacket, tailored perfectly to his slim shoulders. Regina strode over, heels clicking against the shining tiles, introducing herself as the man looked up from his computer.

"They're waiting for you on the top floor."

She nodded her thanks and moved to the lift, pushing the button to take her to the twelfth floor. The doors opened onto a carpeted entryway, another desk identical to the one at reception placed next to what was obviously the conference room.

"Regina Mills?" A tall woman with blonde hair tied into a knot at the back of her head appeared, the grey skirt suit she wore complimenting the bright red of her lips. An authority seemed to radiate from her.

"Hi." Regina stepped forwards, holding out a hand for the other woman to shake.

"I'm Mal. Welcome to the team."

 **.''.**

"What are you doing?" Killian stood at the bottom of the stairs, a bemused smirk on his face as he watched Robin using the black screen of his computer as a makeshift mirror. Robin slammed the screen shut and turned on his stool, hoping the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn't visible.

"Nothing."

They awkwardly looked at each other for a few seconds that stretched out far too long for Robin's liking, especially with the amusement dancing across Killian's face, mocking him. At least one of them found it funny.

"Anyway," Killian changed the subject, much to Robin's relief. "Emma's coming over again tonight, hope you don't mind?" Robin liked Emma from the brief meeting they had yesterday morning so he didn't mind, just wondered how long this love interest would last. If it was anything like the last few, not very long.

If he was being honest, Robin was waiting for Regina. Since she walked out of the shop yesterday, he hadn't been able to think of much else. The way her dark hair fell just below her shoulders and flicked defiantly out at the ends, her brown eyes so bright as she looked back at him before leaving. Of course, he wouldn't tell Killian that because the empty promise of return from a woman he'd said three words to didn't carry much in the way of potential.

Still, he waited.

It was almost eight (around the time Robin usually closed up) and he began to doubt that she'd be back. He'd been on high alert all of yesterday and today. Each time the bell above the door rang he'd snap his gaze up, and each time he'd be disappointed that it wasn't her. Robin slid off his stool and walked over to the door, placing a hand on the sign to flip it to closed just as her face came into view.

She looked stunning. Even from the distance between them he could see the sharp lines of her jaw and the way her coat fell from the dip of her back. Robin decided to leave the sign, just for a minute, just until she'd passed so she at least had the option of coming in. And sure enough, she began to cross the road.

Robin ran from the door - not wanting to look like he was waiting - picking up the first book he reached for and reclaiming his stool behind the counter. He looked up at the bell, force of habit he told himself, and there she was.

Up close she was breathtaking, even more so than he remembered. She smiled at him and he smiled back, grinned practically, unable to hide his relief that she stuck to her word. She flicked her gaze to the book in his hands and quirked a brow.

"I didn't have you down as a vampire fan." She nodded towards his hands and he looked down and oh god he was holding a twilight book. One of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen was stood in his shop, laughing at him, and he was holding a twilight book.

There was no way of getting out of it because I picked it up in a rush so you wouldn't think I'd been staring at you in no way sounded better.

"Yeah," he decided to go with it. "It shocks a lot of people." She chuckled again, dropping her head, dark tresses cascading across her face. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I just like to look around bookshops and sit, y'know, they make me feel-"

"At home." He finished her sentence, knowing the feeling well and she furrowed her brow before smiling.

"Exactly."

"Well, if you do think of anything, you know where I am." He pointed over to the counter as he walked towards it, leaving her to roam the shelves. She glanced over every now and then, once she'd settled herself into an armchair with a copy of The Great Gatsby, and they'd make eye contact almost every time which should have been awkward but it wasn't. Instead, each time their smiles got a little wider until she finally stood up and replaced the book on the shelf, making her way over to him.

She rested her fingertips on the counter, still ginning like a Cheshire Cat as she asked "Why Twenty Three Pages?"

That threw him. He knew obviously, but he wasn't expecting that of all the things she could have said.

"It's something my dad used to say," he began, looking into her blazing eyes as he spoke. "If you don't like a book by the twenty-third page then it's not worth your time."

"Interesting," Robin could see her thinking, mulling over the motto. "That's not a lot of time for a story to start." She said simply.

"I suppose not. But my father wasn't a very patient man."

She nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line as if she understood. Maybe she did. Regina yawned and it was Robin's turn to chuckle, a lop-sided smile revealing a dimple which she couldn't help but wonder had a twin.

"I should probably head home." Robin felt a twinge of disappointment but nodded, telling her she's probably right judging by the size of that yawn.

"Goodnight, Regina." He walked her to the door and opened it, the slightly cool night breeze washing over them. She smiled, seemed to have done that a lot this evening, and shook his outstretched hand. She stepped out and began walking back to her apartment, hearing the faint clunk of the sign being turned from open to closed.


	3. Chapter 3

_His body lay motionless on the floor, deep red blood spreading into a large puddle haloing his head, the usual sharpness of his eyes replaced with an emptiness that can only be associated with death. Her gaze fell upon him, soaking in his slowly dimming light. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The air was too thick and too thin all at once, slowly pulling itself out of her lungs. She tried to shout his name but no words would form on her tongue. Push through. Carry on. She fought to bring herself back to her feet but the crushing sense of loss refused to let her stand._

A thin sheen of sweat clung to her skin, her fingers gripping and releasing the white sheets before she finally woke, breath shuddering out of her. Although they came less frequently now, the nightmares still rattled her; their eerily distinct details were a reminder she longed to forget. She pushed it to the back of her mind, wanting desperately to claw herself back to reality and away from the smothering memory.

Her hopes of a fresh start were at a low ebb as she strode out of her apartment and to the office, thoughts of Daniel so close to the surface this morning it was suffocating. She held her phone tightly, thumb hovering above Emma's name all the time she stood in line at the coffee shop.

"One house blend with cream?"

"Thanks." She shoved her phone back into her pocket, smiled as she took the cup. The sun was out but in the way that's reminiscent of a sky after snowfall, slightly colourless and unsure of itself. It wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't cool either. She'd use the word pleasant if her mood was brighter.

Regina didn't take after her mother in many ways, but she did when it came to timings. The Mills were never late. That being said, Regina was cutting it fine this morning, so fine in fact, that she received a pointed look from Mal as she stepped out of the lift.

"Busy morning?" She may have only been here for just over two weeks, but Regina felt like she'd gotten to know Mal like an old friend. There was no accusation in her voice, only curiosity and a touch of teasing.

"Nothing especially interesting." She replied, quirking her brow as Mal began to follow her down the corridor to her office.

"Well, that's about to change. I have an update from head office." Her tone was suddenly serious, eyes steely with the slightest tinge of worry creeping in at the edges.

 **.''.**

"Oh for- KILLIAN!"

"Robin?"

"Get in here!"

"Where are you?"

"The kitchen."

Robin stood in the middle of what can only be described as a bomb site. Not because it's how the saying goes, but because the mess was like nothing he'd ever witnessed before. At least not in a kitchen. There were empty bottles - the number of those smashed severely overshadowing those in tact - strewn everywhere, cigarette butts scattered on every available surface and several pizza boxes still dripping with grease lying across the table. He didn't even want to venture into the rest of the apartment.

Killian appeared from his room, Emma trailing a few centimetres behind him, with enough sense to look ashamed.

"Sorry about the mess, mate-"

"I go away for _one_ night, and this is what I come back to? It's three in the bloody afternoon, you had time to clean this up before I got back." Robin didn't shout, he just did his best impression of a disappointed teacher. Emma hung her head - whether from guilt or a hangover he wasn't sure - and Killian just rubbed his thumb across his forehead.

"We're sorry, Robin, we'll clean it." Emma looked him in the eyes as she spoke and for some reason he felt like the bad guy for spoiling the fun.

"Too bloody right you will." Maybe he didn't feel that bad. "I'm opening the shop for the afternoon, please just sort...this." He gestured to the space in front of him.

They nodded sheepishly as he turned and walked back down the stairs (he didn't miss their stifled giggles and _shh he's only there_ as he descended into the shop).

It had now been a little over a week since Regina had stopped by, a thought which returned to Robin once he'd seen Emma and Killian take out a few pastic bags filled with rubbish, relieved that his apartment would hopefully resemble itself again when he went back upstairs.

He missed her. Which was ridiculous because she wasn't his to miss. He'd had no more than three conversations with her and yet he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. It didn't escape him, however, that she probably didn't feel the same, given the fact she hadn't visited. Still, he opened the shop this afternoon not because he had to (well, books don't sell themselves and he has a rent to pay) but in the hope that she would pass by.

 **.''.**

"Wait, go back," Regina rested a hand on Mal's arm before she turned the page of the file again. "I know her."

Mal flipped the page and the red haired woman stared back at them, green eyes blazing from the paper, glinting in a way which repelled rather than attracted.

"Zelena." The distain in Mal's voice was clear but Regina had turned very pale, very quickly. "Are you okay? How do you know her?"

"She...was involved in a previous case I was part of." Regina looked from the file to Mal and sighed, trying to compose herself. "As you probably realise, we were unsuccessful." Mal didn't miss a beat before saying she wasn't surprised and that this isn't the first time her team had tried to infiltrate her either.

The day went by in a blur of new faces and targets, mission plans and undercover interceptions. Regina revelled in the information, the rush of adrenaline she felt from a new case was unlike anything else. The constant threat of danger was something she lived for, and in this job it was something completely unavoidable. It was also a distraction, something to immerse herself in, giving her a much needed break from Daniel and all her pent up sorrow.

 **.''.**

"You do realise it's gone eight?" Killian strode over to the counter and rested his elbows on the surface.

"Yes, I'm just..." Robin shuffled through some papers as he tried to think of an excuse that didn't make him seem as pathetic as he felt. "finishing some things off."

Killian smirked and lifted his eyebrow. "Has she been in tonight?" Subtlety was a concept so often lost on the man. Robin glanced up from his papers, lifted his shoulders and dropped them.

"Who?"

"Don't give me that," Killian shoved Robin's arm, still grinning across at his friend, "whenever she's in here you spend the entire time staring at her."

"Regina's just..." Robin fumbled for his words, eventually deciding to start somewhere easier. "I don't spend the _entire_ time staring at her."

"Almost."

The bell over the door jingled as the wood knocked against it and there she was. She glanced over towards the counter and offered a small smile to Robin, who returned a large dimple-filled one of his own.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Said Killian, patting Robin on the shoulder and heading back up the stairs to the apartment. He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the door, but she was already on her way to taking residence in her usual brown armchair, book in hand.

"Regina?" He called her name and she turned just short of the seat, smiling her oh-so-beautiful smile. He suddenly regretted cringing at the lines in books that state a smile can take your breath away. It seemed it was true.

"Robin." Her dark eyes were impossibly bright, as if someone had managed to give black coffee the means to illuminate the night sky.  
She blinked,  
he stared,  
forgetting for a second what he'd been planning to say. If she noticed the way he got lost in her gaze she didn't say, just licked her lip absently and waited for him to speak.

"Uhmm, there's a place down the road and I know the owner, he's my brother...well, adopted," she was looking at him, mouth curving up more and more as he fumbled nervously. She could interrupt him but she didn't. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is...do you want to maybe go for something to eat?"

By this point she was grinning at him, and as he lifted his eyes from the floor where they'd fallen as he rambled, he grinned too.

"That sounds great. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes." He answered before she'd even spoken the last word fully which made her laugh, but not at him, not quite.

"I'll meet you here at seven?"

He told her that sounded great.

* * *

Authors Note: The last few weeks have been really hectic so sorry I've not had much time to write. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read so far and I hope you're enjoying it. Comments are always welcome, I love to know what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Regina didn't go out on dates. Not usually. But she found herself unable to say no to Robin, and more than that, she didn't _want_ to say no. His soft eyes and lilting accent made her feel comfortable - something hard to come by in her line of work - which made it even easier for her to agree to his offer. But that didn't alter the fact she had _nothing_ to wear.

She stared at the mass of clothes in her wardrobe, pushing silk and cotton from side to side on the metal rail. Her arms fell from the shelf and she sat back on her bed, sighing, still squinting at her options. Yesterday, all these clothes were perfectly acceptable attire but now, none of them were. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to impress Robin; she really, really did. And what made Regina inwardly roll her eyes at herself was that she'd only just met him. Even with Daniel she'd known him several months before she went out with him. She stopped her thoughts there, not wanting to go down that road tonight. It was over three years ago since his death, but Regina Mills was notoriously bad at moving on.

Her phone buzzed from her pocket and she lifted it out. _Emma_.

"Hey," Her greeting was almost completely drowned out by Emma's words which spilled through the line so quickly and at such a high octave, Regina could barely tell what she was saying. "I have no idea what you just said."

"I said," Emma sighed on the other end of the line before continuing. "I can't believe you're going out with Robin tonight!" Her voice still managed to go up slightly at the end of her sentence. Regina chuckled.

"He's taking me to some place he said his brother owned."

"That place does the best meatballs," Regina could practically see the wistful look on Emma's face and smiled. "Are you excited?"

Regina couldn't help but feel like a school girl with the way this conversation was going. Still, she decided to indulge her blonde friend. "I would be, if I had something to wear."

"I can come round and help you choose?" Emma phrased it as a question but Regina got the distinct feeling that whether she answered yes or no, there'd be a knock on her door in around twenty minutes.

"Sure," She gave in, and Emma told her she was on her way.

Emma picked her out a black dress accented with a gold chain at the hip. It was simple, elegant, and Regina had forgotten she owned it. The hem landed just above the knee and she paired it with crimson heels the same shade as her lipstick. Emma curled her hair so it bounced over her shoulders as she walked, Regina thought it was too much but Emma told her she looked stunning.

"Seriously, if I played for the other team..." She wiggled her eyebrow and Regina laughed, absently running her palms over the fabric of her dress to smooth out the non-existent creases.

 **.''.**

It was 6:55 as Regina approached the bookshop. Her hair flowed in the light breeze, shining in the pinkish light of the sunset, a faint smile already playing on her lips. She was nervous, but the swell of apprehension in her stomach seemed to be driving her forwards, feeding her curiosity about this man and his shop.

The dark wood on the door was slightly cool against her palm as she pushed it open, causing the familiar _ding_ of the bell to sound above her head.

Robin stood in the middle of the shop, between two round tables, holding a single red rose which, somehow unsurprisingly, matched the accents of red she was wearing. She smiled to herself at the fact, then lifted her eyes to his for the first time.

It was as if they'd become brighter overnight, two perfect blue orbs as enticing as the Mediterranean Sea on a scorching July afternoon. Maybe it was the huge smile practically splitting his face in two which lit them up, or maybe it was that she simply hadn't taken enough notice before - _no_ , she's pretty sure she'd taken a little too much notice of his features since she'd met him - but he looked different, beautiful. Men weren't usually beautiful, handsome yes, but not beautiful. Tonight, Robin was.

His navy slacks were tailored perfectly to his leg, clinging and falling in just the right places. He wore a white open collared shirt, which when Regina scanned over a second time she realised was actually a very pale sky blue colour.

"You look stunning." He said, walking over to her with more grace than she'd ever seen him use, holding the flower out in front of him.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself." She said, coming off a lot more calm and collected than her pounding heart told her she was. He smiled at that, his teeth resting on his bottom lip and his left cheek dimpling at the corner. It made her smile more, and have to strongly fight the urge to reach forward and poke it. Instead, she reached forward and took the rose from him, their fingertips brushing as she removed the stem from his grasp.

"It's a good job you chose red," he said nodding to her shoes - his eyes flicking over her lips on their way down so briefly that she almost missed it - and he noticed, he actually noticed that the rose matched her outfit. Was this a dream?

Regina shook her head ever so slowly, amazed that this man before her was even real, let alone taking her on a date. "I guess it is."

He held out his arm to her, _"milady,"_ and she slipped her arm through his, the fabric of her jacket rustling against his shirt. They walked out of the door, Robin slightly in front because it wasn't technically wide enough for two, into the crisp evening air. It wasn't cold enough that Regina thought Robin should probably be wearing a jacket, but cold enough for her to walk slightly closer to him, which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"I've left Killian and Emma in charge of the shop before close, so I hope there'll be a shop left to return _to."_ He said once they were on their way to the restaurant and Regina smiled, told him not to get his hopes up which made him laugh, and this was already so easy.

"You really do look beautiful, Regina."

The comment made her blush slightly ( _something else to match the rose,_ Regina thought), and had a small smile creeping across her face. "Thank you." She twirled the stem of the rose in her free hand as they walked and they couldn't have been walking more than ten minutes but Robin's slowing down in front of a restaurant with the name _Scarlet's_ above the door.

"Here we go." Robin let her arm go and opened the door, holding it open from the small porch for her. She stepped in after him, the smell of garlic and dough, fresh herbs and pizza invading her senses. The place had a warm, fuzzy type of feeling which pulled her in further, helped along with Robin's hand resting lightly on the small of her back as she moved into the main room.

"Ey up, look who the cat dragged in!" A man was walking towards them through the tables with a precision that can only be gained through repetition. Regina looked sideways at Robin who was smiling - _when is he not?_ \- and put two and two together. This was the owner, his brother.

"Will," Robin moved forward to give his brother a hug, spinning on his heel afterwards to turn to Regina and introduce her. "This is Regina."

"Pleasure to meet you." Will held his hand out and she shook it. His energy was infectious; it made her smile widen even further which she'd doubted was actually possible at this point. "I'll show you to a table." To her surprise, Robin reached for her hand and linked their fingers. She didn't pull away.

They sat at a table in the far corner, left with two menus and still-warm slices of bread in the centre of the table. Regina slotted her rose in with the white daisy in the vase between them for safe keeping. When the waiter came over - not Will - Regina ordered spaghetti and meatballs after Emma's recommendation and Robin ordered the same. She grinned at that. Then he walked back to the kitchen and they were alone again. Robin rested his chin on his folded knuckles and looked over at her.

"What brought you here?" He asked, his eyes shining from the candle light.

"Work," she'd already smiled too much tonight but she carried on, seemingly unable to stop.

"What do you do?" This was a question Regina prepared for. Because being an undercover agent isn't exactly something she can shout about.

"I'm a lawyer." That got her an eyebrow raise, it usually did, but then again it wasn't true. "I get that reaction a lot." She huffed a laugh.

"It's just..." He lifted his chin from his hands and gestured in her general direction. "I didn't have you down as the corporate type. How did you fall into that?"

"My mother insisted I got into a well paid career. She also refused to help pay for college unless it led me somewhere, so law it was. Or medicine. But I'm not good with blood." It was a half lie. Her mother had wanted her to get a well paid job and to be fair to Robin, she thought Regina was a lawyer too. "And what makes me seem un-corporate-like?" She asked as an after thought.

"You have a free spirit." He said, not missing a beat. "Plus, you love books."

"Lawyers read."

"That maybe so," he tore off a corner of bread as he spoke. "But it's not exactly a stereotype." Regina shrugged and reached for her own slice of bread.

"What about you?" She asked. "I mean, you said it was your dad's shop but what made you stay?"

"Family. Well, Will." He nodded towards the dark haired man standing at the door talking to an elderly couple. "My father and I were never on the best of terms with each other," he looked at his brother as he spoke. "But I could never leave Will. And I do love that shop." He looked back at her as she pushed a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

"I can see why." She said as their waiter brought their food to the table.

They ate and talked more, Regina saying she was an only child but wishing she had a sibling, Robin agreeing, telling her that when Will was adopted, his childhood became increasingly more fun. She asked him about his accent to which he told her he'd lived just outside London for most of his life until he was twenty two - he was twenty six now - when his father became ill.

"Me and Will booked two tickets over and haven't been back since. Our mother passed years ago, there was nothing to go back for." He looked sad for a second, but he blinked and the smile was back.

After Robin insisting he pay for several minutes, Regina gave in, telling him she'd pay next time.

"Next time?" He asked, his grin tilting into what Regina would describe as a smirk. "Have I managed to earn myself another date?"

"You may have." She smirked back, _two can play this game._

"Well, maybe I could get your number, for when you've decided?" Regina held her hand out for his phone and he placed it on her palm. She typed in her digits and handed it back, still smiling. Something must have gone wrong in the part of her brain that controls facial expressions. _No, you're just happy,_ the voice at the back of her mind told her, which made her smile even more.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but recently I've not had a lot of time to write. I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks but hopefully I'll get a chapter written on the plane ready to post when I get back! Thanks again, and please leave a comment - they're much appreciated! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

She'd only been home fifteen minutes, had just about finished making herself a coffee and was sitting down on the sofa when her phone buzzed.

 _Home safe?_

She smirked, rolling her eyes reflexively with only mirth, typing back:

 _Yes. I managed the whole two blocks alone ;)_

Regina set her phone down next to her and sipped at her mug. She hadn't let Robin walk her to her door, insisted it was pointless for him to go past his shop just to walk back again. After a spiel about chivalry and gentlemanly-ness, Regina managed to convince him she'd be fine over such a short distance and he relented. Not, it would seem, without keeping his word to check in with her. And she liked him all the more for it.

 _Good_. _I had a great time._

The words made a bubble swell in her stomach; her first reactions to be happy, for the first time in a long time, but although she kept the smile on her face, she couldn't help the feeling of dread spreading through her body.

 _Me too._

It was a small reply, completely underplaying the huge smile creeping across her face, but she didn't want to let her emotions run wild, not yet. Everyone she ever let in had been hurt and she couldn't do that to Robin, couldn't be the one to make that dimpled grin slowly fade from his face. Because it would, she knows it would, and the thought had her biting her lip, turning her phone to silent and slipping it under the cushion next to her.

She was better off alone.

 **.''.**

Two days passed and Robin had heard nothing more from Regina. He wanted to give her time, to see if she'd send him another text, or even pop into the shop, but no. Nothing. Maybe she was doing the same thing, waiting for _him_ to break the ice. He hoped that was the case because Friday was without a doubt the best first date he'd ever had; the conversation was easy, smiles exchanged and laughs shared like they were old friends. Robin ran a hand through his hair – a habit he'd picked up from his father – desperately trying not to overthink the situation, but it was almost impossible to think of anything else. He pulled his phone out and hovered over the buttons, trying to form a sentence that sounded casual, not harbouring any traces of the self-doubt creeping in at the edges of his mind.

 _Fancy getting coffee a coffee?_

It was the fourth attempt at a message but he took a deep breath and hit send. Too late to turn back now. He felt ridiculous, but his heart was pounding, could feel the blood pumping in his ears as he waited for a response.

"You know you have to press the screen for it to do something?" Killian waltzed into the kitchen, his black jeans faded grey on the knees from constant wear. If Robin wasn't so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he would have laughed, because Killian must have had a sixth sense for when Robin looked like a pining fool.

"I'm just waiting for a text." He said, shutting off the screen and shoving the phone back in his pocket. "You're up early for a Sunday." It was 11'o'clock, but for Killian Jones, anything before one was practically the middle of the night at the weekend.

"Emma's idea." He said, clearly not pleased with that decision, adding, "She won't tell me where we're going." He smiled at that, a small, probably subconscious smile that people get when they talk about someone they're in love with. Robin didn't say anything, but he couldn't help smiling a little himself; Killian was a good man, he deserved a bit of happiness in his life.

Robin's phone buzzed from under the table and he pulled it out, eyes scanning the screen quickly to read her reply.

 _Okay, when?_

He heaved out a relieved breath - maybe she _was_ just waiting for him - and asked her if she was free in an hour at the coffee shop across the road from the bookshop. She was, so he stood from the table and swigged the last of his orange juice, placing his glass in the sink.

"Have a good time with Emma," he said and left the room to get changed.

 **.''.**

The coffee shop, called Bean Stalk, was a large space, but the dark walls and large armchairs made it look impossibly cramped. Robin liked that. It was like a Starbucks, the same drinks and homely furnishings but without the name, and that meant less people came in. The same faces would drop by at different times of the day, office workers at eight ordering americanos and lattes; the lunch crowd with toasted sandwiches and cappuccinos. Robin was a weekend visitor usually, but he'd owned the bookshop long enough to know the staff and was friends with a few of them, especially August who was an " _aspiring writer"_ as he always liked to tell people.

August was in there when Robin entered, a whole twenty minutes early for meeting Regina. August's back was to the door as he cleaned the nozzles on the steamer but he turned when the door knocked into the golden bell and it rang out. He smiled, throwing the dishtowel in his hands over his shoulder and asked, "Usual?"

Robin nodded, walked over to the counter and rested forwards on his elbows. August pulled a blue mug from the pile, flicking the cappuccino machine on as he passed, and glanced over his shoulder at Robin. "What are you so happy about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Robin's smiling features.

"I'm meeting someone," Robin straightened his back as he stood up and tried unsuccessfully to repress the grin sliding further and further up his cheeks. August _ahh_ -ed and Robin added, "She's called Regina."

"Dark eyes and even darker hair?" August asked, walking over to the counter with the drink and sliding it over to Robin.

"You know her?"

"She orders a house blend with half and half every day at around eight and once in a while she'll get it with cream." Robin chuckled as he explained, the order clearly engraved in August's memory as well as his own. An old couple walked through the door then, so Robin sat down at one of the tables near the back of the shop and took his phone out of his pocket. There were no messages. He went through his emails, but then placed the device on the table. He gripped his mug, lifting the ceramic rim to his lips and taking a gulp of the scorching liquid, eyes flicking over to the door constantly, even though it was still ten minutes to twelve.

Robin picked up his phone again, he knew that nothing had changed in the last minute but it gave him something to do, and he mindlessly scrolled through the headlines online. It was all either trivial or depressing – another supermodel had married a fifty year old billionaire and a shooting had taken place in New York – with little in between. He glanced at his watch as the bell rang and his eyes instinctively rose to the door as Regina walked in, hair swishing in loose waves around her face and resting on her shoulders. She gave a bright smile to August who'd already assured her, her usual was coming up, and Robin stood from his table, crossing the room to greet her. She saw him and she smiled again, the corners of her lips curving deliciously as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss to her cheek.

The spark ignited as soon as his lips brushed over her skin, a tingling rush which spread through his body like the blood in his veins. He stood back, and from the look in her eyes she'd felt it too, a buzzing wave of _something_ , an unidentifiable pull towards each other. Regina looked to the floor, her eyes tearing away from his for a second, before she pushed her hair behind her ear and took her coffee from the counter where August had just placed it.

"Shall we sit?" He asked, hand outstretched between them. She dropped her hand into his, the corner of her mouth tilting up, and he wrapped her fingers in his as he guided her to the table.

 **.''.**

She shouldn't have done this, shouldn't be there, but it's like she couldn't stay away. Her smiles were automatic and she had to look away from those blue eyes before she got sucked under his spell any further, (the small voice telling her it's already too late for that is something she tried to push down before it reached the surface) but then his hand was held out and she really shouldn't take it but she did. The callouses on his fingers brushed over the skin of her palm, encircling her hand and squeezing gently as he pulled her over to a table where his coat was already slung over the back of a chair. Coffee wouldn't hurt.

"How was your weekend?" She asked, and he told her it was entirely uneventful, filled with books and filing and sounds emanating from Killian's room he really wished he could forget. Regina chuckled and sipped her coffee, breaking off a piece of the cookie August had brought over to their table and popping it into her mouth.

"What about you?" His voice alone was attractive and she found herself grinning, trying to hide it by lifting her mug to her lips but her eyes gave her away, crinkling at the corners and shining with a brightness they only had when she smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just…happy to see you." This is not how she should be handling this at all. She came with the intention of telling him it wasn't a good idea to keep seeing him but now she was here and he was practically beaming at her, his hand coming up under his chin so he could lean on it, and she just wanted to sit here and drink coffee with Robin for the rest of her days.

"Me too." He said, echoing the words of her text from two days before.

They sat for hours, talking and laughing (Robin's story about the time he and Will broke into an ice cream shop – ending with a tub of chunky monkey being not-so-gracefully devoured in three spoonful's and a trip to A&E with the most excruciating brain-freeze he'd ever known anyone to have – made Regina laugh so much she thought she'd get a stitch in her side.) and ordering more coffee than was probably acceptable.

It was dark outside when they finally stood up, wrapping coats back around themselves and waving to August as they left, who had had a permanent smirk on his face for at least the last two hours as he watched them. The streetlamps ran in a glowing line along the road, illuminating them as they walked into the cold air, hands slowly joining when they stood next to each other. Robin's shop sign was lit up with tiny yellow light bulbs outlining the letters, giving the wooden finish a vintage look that made the shop seem even more beautiful than it was in the day.

"Will you allow me to walk you home tonight?" He asked and she drew her gaze away from the lights of the sign. Robin was looking at her, apprehension clear in his eyes. She looked down at their linked fingers for a fraction of a second before meeting his gaze once more, smiling and nodding.

"Okay."

The walk from Bean Stalk to Regina's apartment wasn't long, and usually when her breath tumbled from her lips in a puff of visible vapour, she'd be glad of it. But she'd walk to New York and back if it meant she could have Robin's hand in hers and his dulcet tones telling her stories of his life in England and giving her a reason to laugh for the first time in a long time. This felt right. It felt right in a way that nothing else had since Daniel had stood by her side and maybe this will be different. Maybe it won't end badly just because other things in her life have. The thought of leaving Robin behind before she'd even had a chance to get to know him properly was worse than the thought of being alone.

Her apartment building was fast approaching. Regina was leading the way, guiding him round corners and down narrow streets; she could tell he was trying to remember the way, his eyes scanning signs, flickers of recognition flashing over his features every now and they when he saw something familiar. There was only one more turn and they'd be there. It was stupid but she didn't want this day to end. She couldn't remember the last day she'd had as good as this and she thought that if it ended maybe there wouldn't be another. But then the voice in her head scoffed, mocking her, because of course there would be other days like this. She just had to believe there would be.

 **.''.**

"This is me," Regina stopped in front of the building and moved so she was stood in front of him. Her hair was blowing lightly with the icy breeze swirling around the empty roads. Robin lifted his free hand and grazed the back of his fingers over her cheek – the skin there cold and red from the wind – pushing back the flying raven strands behind her ear. He rested his palm to her cheek and she leaned into his touch, the warmth of his skin a welcome relief from winters frozen grasp. Her eyes met his, dark against the moonlight shining down and bouncing off the glass tiles of the building. They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, Regina's eyes flicking down to Robins lips and back to the blue orbs she had to crane her neck to look into. Robin leaned forwards, his hand still firmly settled on her cheek, and captured her lips within his own, letting her hand slip from his so he could draw her closer by her hip. She moved with his touch, their torsos bumping as Regina tilted her head, running her tongue along the seam of his lips and nipping the soft skin. He opened his mouth to her, granting her further access, and she slid her tongue alongside his, tasting coffee and a hint of cinnamon but then he was spinning them and stumbling back so her back was pressed to the wall.

Robin slid his hand round to the nape of her neck and tangled his fingers into her hair, carding the soft strands, his other hand staying at her hip, the heat seeping through her jeans to her skin. She slipped her hand under his jacket and ran her nails over his shirt, sending a shiver down his spine and eliciting a groan which vibrated out of his throat into her as their kiss heated. He ran his splayed fingers up to her waist, Regina crushing her hips into his and he was hard, she could feel him through their clothes, moving his mouth with hers in another languid movement, full of want.

He kissed her once more, twice, a third time, before he finally broke the contact, resting his forehead to hers and breathing heavily into the space between them. The air escaping him coasted over her face, and she lifted her hand to run her fingers along his jaw. She brushed the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip, the skin dragging slowly, and she finally pressed her lips back to his for one last chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Robin." She said, practically a whisper as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Goodnight." And he dropped his hand from her waist, eyes so calm and soft despite the heavy rise and fall of his shoulders. Regina slipped past him, stepping though the main door and looking back over her shoulder as it shut behind her, smiling easily through the glass barrier. He smiled back, waiting for her to go in before he turned around and shook his head, chuckling to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

 **.''.**

Regina climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and couldn't push the smile from her lips. Today had been perfect. Her heart was still pounding from their kiss, the searing touch his mouth had left against hers was like nothing she'd ever felt before and it felt as if his hand still rested over her cheek, the tingling sensation staying long after he'd moved his touch. She wondered if he felt the same, if he was as affected by this as she was. She went to put her key in the lock and her hand was shaking slightly, adrenaline and passion heightened in her blood and she hadn't even felt this overwhelmed with Daniel. This was something new, something she couldn't wait to explore further.

She swung her door open and stepped into the hall, throwing her keys onto the dish at the side. There was a faint noise in the kitchen, like a spoon being hit against a mug, but Regina stiffened, her shoulders tightening and her face falling as she walked into the next room.

"Hello Regina," She knew that voice, would never, _never_ , forget that voice and she rounded the corner into the kitchen, face a tight scowl as the red hair and green eyes came into view. "It's so good to see you again!" Her smile was twisted, her eyes mocking and that flicker of evil that always bubbled just below the surface was like a candle blowing in the wind as she lifted the mug of tea to her lips.

Regina tightened her jaw, "Zelena," leaving her mouth in a low growl as her fists clenched at her sides.

* * *

 _Authors note: Finally, after having a bit of a writers block with this chapter and re-writing it about four times, I have managed to post an update! Thank you for still sticking with it and if you enjoyed it (or if you didn't) please comment and let me know your thoughts.  
_ _Also as a sidenote, I wondered if anyone would be interested in me posting some one shots as a collection on here? Let me know (:_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**  
 **I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm _so_ sorry it took this long, but it's here now and fingers crossed I'll have another chapter up before Christmas. **  
**Also a quick warning: there's a chunk of smut at the end of this chapter - please let me know if you didn't like it/thought it was too long because I won't put it in again/will shorten it next time (or on the other hand if you did like it let me know as well). I just want to see how it goes down. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"I put the kettle on, hope you don't mind." Zelena sauntered past Regina and out of the kitchen, hips swishing as she made her way into the living room, and finally perched on the end of the sofa. Regina followed, shocked disbelief colouring her features as the red haired woman made herself so comfortably at home.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Regina's words were dripping venom, leaving her lips with a disgusted snarl that lowered her voice by several octaves.

"That's no way to speak to a guest, Regina." Everything about her was false, sickly-sweet, sarcasm rolling off every syllable, fuel for the already burning flames which erupted inside her the moment Zelena came into view. Regina scoffed, her hands clenching at her sides, lips pressing together in a hard line as she glared at her, silently demanding to know why she was here. Zelena rolled her eyes, slamming the mug down on the coffee table when she stood up, her heels allowing her to tower over Regina as she approached. Regina didn't falter; she kept her eyes firmly locked on target, barely able to contain the sudden rage which rose up like smoke from an explosion.

"If you expect me to unfold my plans before your very eyes then you're sadly mistaken." She hissed, the wicked smile on her face fading into a grimace of barred teeth and wild eyes. She was edging closer, every word a gateway to her next step in Regina's direction but Regina didn't move, didn't flinch in the presence of such confrontation - _"to show fear is to show weakness."_ Her mother's words played their oh-so familiar tune in the background - she just lifted her eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"So why are you here?" She repeated, slowly, enunciating each word as she brought a hand up to rest casually on her hip. Zelena laughed, a shrill and high pitched cackle that bounced off the walls of the small room.

"It's a warning, dear." She said, standing right in front of Regina, the silence around them in her pause almost deafening. "Back. Off." And with those final words, she brushed past Regina, their shoulders grazing, to the door. She strode out, leaving Regina gaping, her brow knitted and feet firmly frozen to the carpet.

 **.''.**

"And she just...walked straight out?" Mal's hand dropped from her cheek and reached forwards to her laptop, fingers frantically tapping on the keyboard as her brows knitted further and further together.

"She said it was a warning, whatever that means." Regina folded her arms across her chest. She stood at the side of Mal, watching as her colleague scrolled through pages of text faster than she could read it. "But we know for one thing that Zelena _is_ planning something." Mal hummed her agreement and flicked her eyes across to Regina, biting down on her lip as she looked back to the screen in front of her.

"The question is _what_." Mal spun the laptop around so Regina could see the screen, a grainy photo of the woman in question with dark, blood stained hands holding a dagger in one and something too blurred to see in the other. Regina felt a surge of nausea rising in her gut, because she knew what was in her other hand, she just _knew_ and the thought had her pushing away from the table, stumbling on the chair that dug into the back of her knees before she left the room, leaving Mal calling after her.

She rounded the corner and slumped into the wall, the wooden beam that ran across the middle jutting into her back as she rested her head against the white surface. Her heart was pounding. This was beyond unprofessional, to storm out of a meeting with Mal, but she needed space, needed air, something to give her distance between her and the threat of Zelena.

"Regina," Mal had placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and she finally opened her eyes. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"I will, I promise. But we need help, Mal, someone who knows this case." Mal began to protest, to say there were plenty of agents up to the task but Regina shook her head and continued. "I know someone. I've worked with her before and she's familiar with this particular cast of people. Her name is Emma Swan."

 **.''.**

Bean Stalk was almost empty when Emma walked in to meet Regina. The sun was setting, casting a golden-pink glow through the windows of the coffee shop and dancing over the polished tables where the light caught the corner of the window or bounced off the patisserie counter glass. August waved from behind the counter as she pushed open the door, then signalled he'd bring over her usual mocha (dusted with cinnamon), a gesture developed simply from the amount of times Emma had been in on August's shift and ordered the exact same thing.

Regina was huddled over a table in the corner. Scattered sheets of paper covered the surface as she scribbled notes under text.

"Hey," the greeting startled Regina, her pen slipping over the page as she jumped, hand flying instinctively to her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shuffling the papers into a pile so there was room for Emma at the table. "Are you okay?"

 _Pull yourself together, Mills._ She was an agent for gods sake, why was she so jumpy this evening? Well, Zelena. That was why. But she mentally scalded herself for appearing so weak; imagine if it _had_ have been Zelena, what would she have done then? Zelena would have torn her to shreds, that's for sure. Regina regained her composure, telling herself to be strong from now on.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a very long and stressful few hours."

"What's going on?" Emma asked, pulling out the chair and shrugging her red leather jacket off her shoulders as she sat down. Regina took a deep breath.

"Do you remember The Hearts case?" Her eyes flicked up from the pages and she saw Emma's jaw tighten. The blonde nodded so Regina continued. "It's happening again."

"Where?" Emma lowered her voice, leaning in further across the table to mirror Regina's actions.

"Most recent was in Boston, but there's been a string of them."

"You want me to help. And what about-"

"Zelena." Regina clenched her fists as she finished Emma's thought. "She's here. I don't know how she found me, but she was in my apartment last night." Her words were barely a whisper as the pair moved in closer and closer to each other, very aware that people like Zelena had eyes and ears everywhere.

"One mocha with extra cinnamon," August placed the mug down in front of Emma and she smiled up at him - she could see Regina rearranging the papers out of the corner of her eye. "And one chai latte."

Regina looked up, a scowl forming on her face, brow furrowed when she said, "I didn't order anything."

"I know, but I thought you could use a lift." He smiled, slinging his usual blue and white checked dish towel over his shoulder as he made his way back behind the counter.

"Careful," Emma smirked, "you don't want two charmingly handsome men fighting over you." Regina rolled her eyes, but there was no anger behind it. She smiled, glad for the distraction of normality within her hectic life.

She loved her job, she really did - solving cases and catching the bad guys - but when Zelena was involved, the challenge wasn't fun. It wasn't bank robberies or mysteriously connected suicides, or even gritty drug cartel cases; it was strategically targeted and cold blooded murders. And the worst part was Regina was never quick enough to save the target in time.

"Speaking of," Regina's focus snapped back to Emma and then the door as she inclined her head. Robin pushed the door open, palm flat on the wooden frame, eyes glued to his phone as he made his way over to the counter. Regina watched him waiting in the queue behind the customer who'd just beat him to ordering but his gaze never ventured from his screen until finally it was his turn at the counter and August nodded over to their table in the corner.

 **.''.**

Robin's face lit up as his eyes settled on Regina. She waved him over, and he told August he'd order later.

"Good evening, ladies," he said, brimming with his usual charm, smoothing his hand over Regina's spine before he leant over and pressed a kiss to her temple. Emma was collecting the papers and stuffing them unceremoniously into a red folder, prompting Robin to ask, _"_ what's all this?" with a tilt of his head.

The pair exchanged a glance before Regina told him, "Just work stuff. I was doing some paperwork before Emma came in." She smiled and he nodded, finally pulling up a chair from the next table to sit on.

August came over to take his order, an americano with half and half, and returned with it in less than five minutes. _"_ Gotta keep the regulars happy," he explained, still smiling, always smiling.

"Who's in the shop?" Regina asked and Robin chuckled slightly as he pointed to the large clock on the far wall which read quarter to nine. Time, as it usually did for her these days, had escaped her. "I didn't realise how late it was."

"Well you have been kinda engrossed in those papers," August was still stood near their table straightening the stirrers and sugar pots sat on the back counter.

Emma lifted the oversized mug to her lips and swallowed the last dregs of her overly-sweet chocolatey drink before she pulled her jacket back over her shoulders. "I need to get home," She pushed the folder across the table to Regina, who quickly shoved it in her bag under the table, then waved over her shoulder as she began to walk away. "Call me."

And then there was two. Or, there would have been, but August seemed to have disregarded his barista duties for the time being to join in their conversation every now and then as he cleaned the nearby tables.

 **.''.**

There was something about talking to Robin that made Regina forget everything else going on in her life. She loved the sound of his voice. Loved how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he made himself laugh, which in turn made her laugh. It wasn't a conversation she'd remember, nothing important or particularly topical, just mindless chatter, but because of that it was everything. Regina didn't often get the chance to just _talk_ to someone and have them want to listen.

"You guys know we close at ten, right?" August shouted over from behind the counter, pointedly tapping his finger on his watch with a smirk. Regina looked at her own watch; it was 9:55. When she glanced back up, Robin's eyes were roaming her face, and when his eyes finally met hers again, he looked down sheepishly.

"What?"

"I was just..." He reached across the table and grasped her hand, twining their fingers, dragging his thumb over hers, "Would you like to come back to the shop for a while? Killian's at Emma's for the night."

 _So that's why she had to run off,_ Regina thought with an inward roll of her eyes, but quickly turned her attention back to Robin, who had practically just asked her to stay the night. Well, maybe not the night, but there was still an offer of _something._ She didn't know what this was between them, not really, she just knew she liked it. She liked _him_. She was in her mid-twenties, if she couldn't have fun now when could she? To hell with what mother would think of this.

"I'd love to."

She grinned, squeezing his fingers within her own. Robin's dimples winked from his cheeks as he let go of Regina's hand so she could put her coat on and sling her bag over her shoulder.

 **.''.**

Robin fished his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door of his shop once they'd crossed the road and Regina followed him inside, instantly comforted by the warmth and familiarity of the shop's interior. The bell above the wood chimed when the door shut behind them and then his mouth was on hers, feverish, heated, tasting every inch of her lips. He brought a hand to her waist, pulling her closer, and laced his other hand into her hair as he walked them back to the stairs.

Regina's back hit the wall, her arms lifting to circle around his neck. She felt electric, burning under the touch his palm left behind over her sides as he mapped the surface. Robin tilted his head, altering the kiss, stubble grazing over her chin and sending a shiver up her spine, noses bumping and tongues gliding side by side in exploration.

They only broke apart for breath, their exhales mingling in the mere centimetres of space between their lips, shallow and panting. Robin touched his forehead to hers, his eyes moving to meet the line of her gaze, and she could purr at the way the back of his fingers caressed her cheek so softly on the way to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She lifted up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, another, a third, her fingers twisting into the short hairs at the nape of his neck as she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. His moan of satisfaction spurred her on, her leg leaving the ground to wrap around his calf and she drew him closer still by the shoulder. Her name fell from his lips and she ran her hand down his chest, then looped her thumb into his belt with a mirthful glint in her eyes. He was stood so close, his torso nudging into hers, and she could feel the strain of his jeans on her thigh.

"Upstairs?" He asked, grasping her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. She nodded, dragging her teeth across her lip and he pulled her with him up the stairs.

Her heart was pounding, blood thrumming round her veins and pulsing in her ears. Her cheeks felt hot - flushed pink from his close proximity - as they reached the landing and Robin guided her to the living room with a hand pressed to the small of her back.

Robin spun on his heel and grabbed her hands from her sides, swinging their arms as he looked at her. She felt scrutinised but in the best way, like he wanted to remember every plane of her face, to drink her in incase she disappeared at any minute. His eyes raked down her body and hot arousal flared in her stomach. With a swift tug, she was in his arms and his mouth was covering hers, sucking and nipping; she revelled in the way his hand ran up her back and underneath her shirt, fingers tracing warm skin.

"Robin," she breathed, breath catching on an exhale as his lips connected with the hinge of her jaw. He peppered a line of kisses along her neck, across her clavicle before returning to her mouth and continuing his assault of her tongue with his.

They stumbled over to the sofa, losing boots and jackets on the way, not breaking their kiss until Robin's calves hit the arm of the leather sofa and he fell onto the cushions, pulling Regina with him. She laughed, both of them pushing themselves up with their elbows to sit up straighter. He brought her more fully on top of him, her knees either side of his lap as she kissed him deeply, hands either side of his face.

The seam of her jeans was pressing into just the right spot; she began to rock her hips downwards into him and he groaned as she moved over his length. His fingers dug into her waist rhythmically along with each thrust of her hips. Their lips were sealed together, tasting and exploring before Robin furthered his advance, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses over her jaw, down and across both collar bones, his tongue swirling patterns into her creamy skin. Regina let out a small moan which urged Robin to slide his hand up between them and cup her breast, gently squeezing her through her shirt and she arched her back further into his palm.

Robin reached down and fumbled with her jeans button, _"Wait,"_ she stilled his hand and he looked up at her. They'd had one official date and sat in a coffee shop together a couple of times; was she really dry humping him on his couch? His eyes were searching her face, worry scrunching his brow as he looked up at her. She was wet, and she _wanted_ him, there was no denying that, her whole body was sensitive to his touch but she couldn't help feeling she owed herself at least _some_ time to process this development.

"We don't have to do this," he said, brushing strands of hair behind her ear and she smiled, leaning into his touch.

"I want to," she replied, closing her eyes to him as she continued, "but can we just...no sex tonight?"

"Of course," his thumb coasted over her cheekbone and she melted into him. "You call the shots."

She leant down and captured his lips in hers, gentler and less heady than before but still containing that spark which refuelled the embers of arousal in both of them. Regina tugged his hand back to her jeans and he raised a brow at her, _"Are you sure?"_ Yes, she was sure, because although she didn't want sex (she did want it, she just knew they should wait), she still wanted _this_ , wanted _him._ So _"Yes,"_ his hands moving over her skin was still very much on the cards.

He unzipped her jeans and ran his hand down her stomach, finally dipping his fingers under the waistband of her silk panties, a low groan falling from his mouth as he felt her slick, warm heat. "You're so wet," he said, and his breath sent shivers down her body when it touched the damp trails his kisses left behind on her neck.

Regina lifted her shirt over her head, exposing the lilac bra she had on underneath. Robin ran both of his hands over her body, up from her waist, over her ribs to land below her breasts, thumbs running under the wiring of her bra and around to the back. He placed his fingers over the latch and lifted his gaze to her, "Okay?" He asked and she nodded. The straps fell from her shoulders, Robin's eyes growing wider as the full top half of her body was bare in front of him. He locked eyes with her.

"You are so beautiful," he meant it. Regina pulled his lips to hers, smacking them together before she yanked his shirt over his head too.

He grasped her nipple in his fingers, pulling and twisting the pebbled nub. It sent a wave of pleasure through her, and as he slipped his other hand back beneath the fabric of her jeans she gasped and rocked further into his touch. He pulled her jeans down to her mid-thighs so he had room to work but she stood up and pushed them all the way down to the ground, leaving her clad only in her underwear in front of him. The look she was giving him was criminal - she observed the way he was enraptured by her - and he brought his hands up to knead her rear. He shifted to sit at the edge of the sofa and pressed a kiss to her sex through the material, but it still made her hips jerk and a soft moan tumble from her.

He tugged down the last remaining piece of clothing from her body and she stepped out of them and with Robin's guiding hand, lay back on the sofa. He began planting wet kisses to her inner thighs, she was squirming beneath his attentions, a hand coming to thread into his hair because she _needed_ contact on her clit. He chuckled as she moaned his name and finally, _finally,_ he pressed his tongue to her core and she could've cried as he swirled and sucked at the ball of nerves now throbbing with want. Her hips were lifting from the sofa but he placed a hand over her middle and kept her rooted, his other hand lifting to slip inside her and he moaned along with her as he felt her warm walls.

Another finger added and Robin was pumping rhythmically into her, his tongue laving over her clit and it felt _so_ good; a coil of pleasure was wrapping itself tighter and tighter inside her. She still had one hand in his hair, but rolled her nipple between her thumb and finger with the other, the attention collectively making a throaty moan fall into the air and she was close, so close, told him so, _"just let go, babe,"_ and she did, pleasure spiralling from her centre as she cried out. Robin didn't stop, he was still firmly sucking at her, still moving his fingers in and out. She rode her high, finally falling boneless into his arms as he slowed his hand and brought his lips to hers.

Regina could taste herself on his tongue and his mouth moved languidly with hers. She felt like she was floating, just her and Robin in the middle of nothing but white space.

"That was amazing," she said, slowly, eyes dropping closed as Robin clambered up next to her and wrapped his arms around her, his front pressed to her back.

"So are you," he said, and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. Bliss.


End file.
